Jealous
by thelastgleekbender
Summary: part 4 of the Puckcedes-BEYONCE series for the song "Jealous" . Its their 5th anniversary and Mercedes has prepared a elegant dinner to celebrate but after 2 hours of waiting, she's at her wits end.Why does he keep doing this? Is there something or someone more important to him than her? Sometimes she just wishes she could make him feel the way she feels; jealous. It's around 2019


10\. 10 the clock on the wall read. Mercedes sighed and took another drink of what was her forth glass of wine. She looked down to her phone, slowly types in her password. Hoping to find a notification of a message or a missed call. She sighed again as the phone revealed nothing. She looked at the picture on her background, the one as they are covered in paint powder after the paint run from earlier that year. She smiled slightly at the memory but it was quickly replaced with anger and frustration and she grabbed her wine glass and threw it as hard as she could up against the wall; the glass shattering as it hit, the deep red liquid streaming down. She stands up quickly , sending the chair falling back , and she continued to sweep her hand across the table sending the luxurious meal, now almost 2 hours cold, to the ground hitting with a loud crash. Mercedes looked down at the mess of food, plates and broken candle sticks with a sigh. She walked over to the window to check one last time to see if his car was in the drive way. After being let down for about the 30th time she grabbed her phone and pressed the #2 on her speed dial putting it on speaker. It rang 4 times before the familiar voice blared through the phone.

"Britt get that old ass cat off the bed!" Mercedes chuckled at Santana's constant hate toward Lord Tubbington; who she really doesn't understand how he's still alive. "Hey girl, shouldn't you be under or over Puck right now?"

"Firstly you're a mess; secondly I would love to be but he's not here".

"What'chu mean he's not there?! It's your anniversary for god sakes"

"Yeah, I know. Hence me calling you" Mercedes began to massage her forehead and temple. "I just don't know what to do…" she sighed" I mean sure he has missed dates and some of my performances before but this is our anniversary and that is supposed to be special. I know it sounds silly because it's only a dating anniversary but still, we've both expressed over the years that each one is special. Plus this is our 5 year and I'm just…" She put her head in her hand.

"You're fucking pissed?" Santana chimed in.

"I'm just hurt. Like do you know how much it hurts to realize that your boyfriend would rather spend time with his friends or whatever than be with you? How it hurts to put so much work into something and it be basically a waste of time? Sometimes I just wish I could just go out and spend time with my friends until all hours of the night, just to show him how it feels. How frustrating and hurting it makes him feel".

"So why don't you?"

"What?" Mercedes said in confusion.

"Why don't you just go out and give Puckerman a taste of his own medicine?"

" Um Sam its 11 at night. Where am I just supposed to go? Besides I really don-"

"Stop it right there" Santana all but yelled cutting Mercedes off. "Don't give me that humble, passive, high road shit you live by. You're tired of getting played?"

"…Yeah but-"

"And you're pissed that he stood you up right?" she cut Mercedes off again.

"Yeah of course I am. Why else would I be talking to you?" she chuckled.

"So why don't you give him a taste of his of medicine?"

"Go one…" Mercedes skeptically asked.

"You, Britts and I are going out tonight, we're going to look fine as hell and stay out late, have a good time and not give one fuck about your man. If he calls, fuck it. If he gets upset; fuck him. You're just sitting at home in the outfit we got from the lingerie store I assume, while he is out doing god know what with god knows who" Santana said in a matter of fact kind of way that Mercedes was mean to be a statement not a question.

She sighed "fine..."

"Great. Me and Britts will be over in an hour." " Bye 'Cedes! " she heard Brittany chime in before the phone cut off. Mercedes just shook her head with a smile. She decided that they were right and she was going to enjoy herself tonight.

**{Back at the Brittana house}**

"Do you think she suspects anything" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"Nope, not at all" she said with a smirk.

**{LATER}**

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she was done getting dressed. She decided to not go too extravagant in her choice of outfit because while she did want to have fun tonight she still did have a man and didn't what to roll up in some thot wear. She had chosen a form fitting black dress that came down to about half her thigh with a deep V section at the top with see through fabric to expose just a little bit of cleavage. Her braids were pulled into a simple bun and she decided to wear a few rings and 4 large bracelets on her left arm. She heard the door bell ring and knew it was Brittana. She came down the steps and opened the door. She instantly noticed that the pair did not share her idea of keeping her outfit pretty tame. Brittany had a tight yellow dress that barely came bellow her butt with the back out that dipping all the way to the small of her back. Santana wore an almost knee level red dress with white long sleeves. At first Mercedes was shocked at her tamed choice of outfit until she turned sideways and exposed that both side of the dress wear completely cut out, only held with thick strips lining up her side all the way under her arm.

"Well y'all look…"

"Sexy as hell?"Santana asked with a flick of her hair

"Well I was going to say naked, but I guess you can go with that" Mercedes laughed

"Whatever. Let's just get going"

They hopped in the care and Santana quickly pulled off. They spent most of the ride to the club in general chit chat as Brittany shuffled through her music until they heard the distinctive beat of the ***Flawless remix come through the speakers. There was a collective "AAAYYYEE!" throughout the car. They spent the rest of the drive belting out every lyric as if they were the original artist. Finally arriving at the club, Mercedes was instantly struck by the sign on the outside of the club.

"San… What are we doing at a gay bar?" Mercedes raise an eyebrow confused and skeptically.

"Well 1, we're gay" she pointing to herself and Brittany. "2, its fun as hell and 3, it's the best place to party and drink without having to worry about being hit on by dudes trying to get into our pants." Mercedes nodded her as she guessed that made sense.

"Oh Santana I see Melissa!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled her girlfriend towards the club; Mercedes trying to follow close behind.

When they entered the club they were instantly hit with the booming music and flashing lights. People were dancing everywhere with clothes ranging from fancy suits to the tightest of Speedos. All three ladies looked at each other with a collective smile. They knew it was going to be a good night.

They continued to push through the people as Brittany suggested they hit the bar. Finally making it to the bar the ladies sat down at the few open stools.

"Hey blondie! Hook us up with some drinks!" Santana yelled at the bartender with dirty blonde hair whose back was turned to them. He turned around and they all froze with shock.

"_Sam_?" Mercedes said as her mouth hung open.

"H-heeey guys" Sam said as his eyes darted between the 3 ladies. Just then a man with a thick Irish accent walked up asking Sam a question.

"_Rory?_" Mercedes asks in continued shock.

"Hi ladies" he said awkwardly after almost dropping the glasses he was carrying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany questions with a bright smile on her face, unfazed by everyone else's shock.

"Um... we work here" Sam tentatively responded.

"So you're working here….as bartenders….in a _GAY_ club?" Mercedes stated extra emphasis one the word "gay".

"Well-"

"I knew it!" Santana interrupted Sam. "I knew those rumor about you two fucking back in high school was true" She said with a smirk on her face. Rory's face turned bright red as he stuttered to respond to her accusation. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"No Santana, that's not it at all. Wait, was there really a rumor about that? Never mind. Well Rory and I needed some money to help with our rent and Kurt and Blaine mentioned that this club needed new bartenders. So we figured, 'Why not?' "

"Plus with Sam's body and my foreign accent accent the tips are amazing." Rory chimed in. They continued in casual conversation until Brittany dragged Santana on the dance floor and Rory began to tend to the other patrons leaving Mercedes and Sam alone.

"Sooo… how have you been?" Sam asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Good, good. Wondering how I got hoodwinked into coming to a gay club though" she chuckled. "Well actually Brittana over there decided to drag me out tonight and unbeknownst to me, they figured the best place to party without being harassed by guys would be a gay club."

"Didn't expect to rub into a couple of hot straight studs like Rory and I did you?" Sam said with a wink.

"Well Rory is looking really sexy over there. You…" she trailed off. Sam threw a napkin at her as he cleaned the counter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. So where's Puckerman? Did he have flashback to his homophobic years?" Sam questioned with a smirk. Mercedes let out a long sigh.

"To be honest... I don't know" She said with light smile although her eyes betrayed her pain.

"What do you mean?". Mercedes retold the story of her night to her ex boyfriend. "Wow… that sucks. I'm sure he has a good reason..."

"He always does…." she trailed off.

"Well if it's any conciliation, you look beyond sexy tonight" he smirked at her. She was grateful for her darker skin because he would have seen her deep blush.

"Sam…"

"What? I'm just saying" he put his hand up in defense.

" Mmmhmm..." Mercedes said with a skeptical smirk. They continued to reminisce on various moments in their past when suddenly Mercedes heard the beat of Beyonce's song "Grown Woman" blast through the club. Suddenly her arm was being pulled away from the bar by Brittany. "Girl what are you doing?!" Mercedes yelled at her in confusion.

"Karaoke!" was all she yelled back with a big smile as she continued to drag Mercedes up on to a stage where Santana was already waiting with 2 mics in her hand. She tossed one to Mercedes just as the lyrics began.

**S: **_I remember being young and so brave  
I knew what I needed  
I was spending all my nights and days lay back day dreaming_.

**M**: _But look at me I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something  
Told the world I would paint this town  
Now Bet'cha I run this_

They all began to spread about the stage, focusing and singing to certain people, Brittany taking the lead.

**B: ** _Cause I put it_

**M&amp;S:** _down like that down like that_

**B: ** _And I'm making_

**M&amp;S:** _all these racks all these racks_

**Brit: ** _And I'm moving_

**M&amp;S:** _round like that round like that_

**B:** _When I do it_

**M&amp;S:** _I don't look back don't look back_

They all came back center stage and began to so some impromptu choreography.

**All**: _I'm a grown woman  
I can do whatever I want.  
I'm a grown woman  
I can do whatever I want_.

Santana began to dance seductively, earning cheers from the audience.

**S:** _I'm a grown woman  
So I know how to ride it.  
I'm a grown woman_  
_I'm so erotic_.

Brittany and Mercedes decided to follow Santana's seductive take on the performance. They began to grind up against each other.

**B:** _I'm a grown woman  
Look down got you so excited_

**M**: _I'm a grown woman  
Look at my body_

Mercedes looked across the club and noticed that Sam and Rory stood behind the bar with their mouths open, watching them intently. Mercedes blew a kiss and strutted off to finish the song.

**All:** _It ain't no fun,  
If a girl can't have none  
You really wanna know how I got it like that  
'Cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat,  
Go girl!_

They continued to do impromptu choreography around the stage for the rest of the song. When they were done they received roaring applause from the entire club; one even promising the rest of their drinks on him. They continued to party throughout the night; making sure to upload as many photos to instagram as possible to "stick it to Puckerman" using Santana's words. Eventually feet began to hurt and hair began to sweat out and they knew it was time to head home. They said their goodbyes to Sam and Rory and promised to meet up again sometime soon. The ladies continued to blast music until they got back to Mercedes place. After saying their goodbyes, Mercedes trudged up to her apartment. When she opened the door she jumped and let out a small yelp and gasp, dropping her shoes. In front of her stood her boyfriend in the middle of the living room. "What the hell Noah?! You almost gave me a heart attack" Mercedes said clenching her chest. She looked around and her mouth fell open slightly. The room was filled with roses and multiple candles scatter about the room as well. " Um…what is all this?" she said as she walked further into the room. She was looking around and when she turned to face her boyfriend, he was down on one knee. She opened he moth to ask anther question but could tell that he wanted to explain.

"Listen I know you think that I have been blowing you off a lot lately and missing a lot of our dates and some of your shows and stuff but there's a reason". Mercedes gave him a slight head nod signaling him to continue. "I picked up a couple extra shifts and another job as a night security guard."

"What?"

"Yeah I know a security guard is big step back from a cop. Oh you meant the taking the extra jobs thing didn't you?" Mercedes nodded her head. "Well I took them because I need to save up extra money for this". Before she could open her mouth, held out a black ring box containing a diamond ring. "Look, I know it's not the nicest or the biggest ring out there, and I know I'm supposed to give this long ass sappy speech right now, but you and I both know I suck at those". Mercedes chuckled again with tears forming in her eyes. "So, Mercedes Jones, will you marry me?" He showed a big smile that held a little fear because he knew there was a chance of her saying no. Mercedes just stood there in shock until she finally snapped out of it.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you" She said through tear filled eyes.

"YES!" He exclaimed before picking her up in a big hug, swinging her around and disregarding the ring box as it fell to the floor. He finally lowered her and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled away Mercedes was struck with a thought and slapped him on the arm. "Hey!" he yelled

"Did you stand me up tonight so you could do all this?"

"Maybe…" he smiled

"And was Santana involved in this in any way?"

"Maybe…" She slapped him on the arm again. "You bastard, I hate you so much" she laughed.

"I'm the bastard? I recall certain someone posting all these photos tonight from you guys partying including some with your ex boyfriend"

" Well... I was trying to make you jealous" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did it work?"

"A little bit...But I know a way you can make it up to me" he said as he released himself from her grasped and lightly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the room.

"And how is that?" She asked bashfully as she allowed herself to be pulled

"Just wait and I'll show you how….and I'm sure your neighbors will know how too" he said with a seductive smirk as he pulled into her bedroom.


End file.
